Towers composed of a plurality of interlocked tower sections are in widespread use for various electronic communication applications. Typically the vertically disposed interconnected sections each comprise a plurality of spaced apart vertical rods arranged for example in an equilateral triangle pattern. The rods in each section are secured together at least in part by horizontal rungs or braces extending between adjacent rods. Additional angularly disposed bracing members are frequently employed in such sections. The sections are successively interconnected at adjacent ends by linear rod end projections of one section received in matching rod receiving end portions in the adjacent section. These interconnections are bolted together through matching apertures in the end projections and in the rod receiving female end portions.
For many years a problem has existed in the dismantling of such towers. Professional tower dismantling specialists and nonprofessional ham operators alike have experienced the difficulties encountered in trying to uncouple unbolted adjacent sections, especially in cases where the tower has been standing for a few years exposed to the elements. Attempts to facilitate this operation have involved use of such things as lengths of two by four lumber and scissor jacks. However, in all cases the work involved--which for the most part must be conducted at elevations above ground--can truly be characterized as "back breaking" work.
It is believed that prior to this invention, no effective, less laborious means existed for facilitating the dismantling of such towers.